The present specification relates generally to an apparatus for supporting articles.
In home or work environments such as kitchens, laboratories, workshops, assembly lines, etc., it is well known to provide articles such as papers, books or other various information sources for reference in conjunction with ongoing work. In a kitchen, for example, a recipe, cookbook or information sheet may often be referred to while preparing food. In a laboratory, a text book, instruction sheet, or notebook may be used while conducting a test or experiment. In such environments, it is important to have the various texts nearby and readily accessible for quick reference. However, such articles may take up a considerable or otherwise useful amounts of space on a work surface (e.g. counter top, desk top space, etc.). Moreover, the articles may also be exposed to (or contaminated with) compounds or ingredients used nearby.
It is known to provide a cookbook holder for holding a cookbook above a work surface. However, a disadvantage is such book holders tend to be stored in a first location when not in use, and set up in a second location when desired to be used. Another disadvantage of conventional book holders includes complexity of design (i.e. numerous parts) which increases production costs.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus which is easily stowed when not in use. It would also be advantageous to provide an apparatus which could be easily stowed in the same approximate location as it is used. It would further be advantageous to provide an apparatus having a relatively simple design that requires few parts, and thereby reduces production costs. Yet further still, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus which is configured to elevate an article off of a work surface, thereby making the article easier to read or preview, increasing the available work space on a work surface, and removing the article from possible damage (such as staining) from dirt and debris in proximity to the work surface.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus which provides one or more of these advantageous features. The techniques below extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they provide one or more of the above-mentioned advantageous features.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting an article including a base having a first surface and a second surface, and a member rotatably coupled to the base. The member is configured to support an article, and the member may be selectively positioned between a first position and a second position by moving the member relative to the base. The first surface is configured to support the member in the first position, and the second surface is configured to support the member in the second position.
The present invention further relates to a holder including a first and second bracket, both brackets configured to be coupled to a bottom surface of a cabinet. The holder further includes first surfaces coupled to the first bracket and the second bracket, and second surfaces coupled to the first bracket and the second bracket. A member is rotatably coupled to the first and second bracket, and is configured to be selectively positioned between a first position and a second position. The first surfaces support the member in the first position, and the second surfaces support the member in the second position.
The present invention further relates to method of using a book holder including disengaging a book support in a stowed position from a base, rotating the book support from the stowed position to a use position, and engaging the book support in the use position with the base.